Tepes
Tepes is a village in the Western Frontier's Seventh Sector, established about two hundred years ago. Description The village, which was founded two hundred years ago. Situated on a modest lain surrounded by black woods, it has a population of less than one thousand (see Resident Number). Including the ranches and solar farms scattered about the area, there are still probably less than two hundred homes. A road through a narrow valley is its only link to the outside world. The school is about a mile and a quarter of the Sween residence. In the center of town is a square that can easily accommodate the entire populace. It's used to hold festivals and exhibitions of merchandise by traveling vendors. Miniature speakers are set up around the square. The village also has an abandoned pixie-breeding facility. The village has a computerized tank as part of its defense. On the outskirts of the village is a water wheel mill that's out of service, and D stays there after his services are no longer needed. Temperature in spring and summer are normal there, but due to a malfunctioning weather controller, snow flies as soon as fall comes. In winter, temperatures average about ten degrees, and even traveling merchants didn't come at that time of year. Before Lina Sween was born (which would be about 18 years ago), a group of Nobles attacked the village and nearly twenty people fell victim to them. Every child born since has been told the tale. There are ruins left by the Nobility on the summit of a nearby hill, and these are the case of a threat the likes of which have never been known (Nobles who walk in the light of day). After paying a Vampire Hunter named Geslin a hundred thousand dalas, the then hire D, so the community may be more affluent than it lets on. Residents Governing Body *Mayor Sween (mayor of the town) Citizens *Lukas Meyer (the town's teacher) *Lina Belan (mayor's adopted daughter) *Cuore Jorshtern (deranged resident of the village) *Tajeel Schmika (the kidnapped peer of Lina, Lukas and Cuore) *Marco (Lina's classmate) *Cyrus Fern (member of the Vigilance Committee) *Bess Fern (Cyrus's teenager daughter) *Corma (member of the Vigilance Committee) *Haig (the leader of a group of village protectors) *Callis (Lina's classmate) *Viska (Lina's classmate) *Seka Bolan (citizen of the village, Gina's mother) *Gina Bolan (citizen of the village) *Geslin (vampire hunter) *Zarkoff Belan (farmer, Lina's biological father) *Nicholas Meyer (teacher, Lukas Meyer's father) *Hans Jorshter (farmer, Cuore's father) *Hariyamida Schmika (storekeep, Tajeel's father) Locations Tepes Hill A hill in Tepes village that's a mile and a quarter in diameter at the base and roughly fifty feet high. It looks like any ordinary hill from both the ground and the air, but those who set foot on its slopes with an aim to reach the summit find that it takes several hours to do so no matter how great they are at hiking. Coming down, the hill has no power over people, and the can run down to the bottom in less than two minutes. The hill also has no power over Lina Sween or the other children who returned ten years ago, all of whom can climb it normally. The ruins of a Noble's castle sit at the summit. Tepes Ruins The home of the experiments conducted by the Sacred Ancestor for thousands of years. Hundreds of thousands of creatures were destroyed there because they retained the vampire's thirst for blood. When the founders of the village of Tepes arrived two hundred years ago, the ruins were already chocked with veins. Suicide squads that produced roughly sketched maps and studied the hill's ancient history had scaled it several times, but while they were doing so a number of strange phenomena occurred. Fifty years ago a group of investigators came from the Capital to see it and they were the last. The ruins sit atop a hill that's a mile and a quarter in diameter the base and roughly sixty feet high. It takes a grown man thirty minutes to climb three feet up the hill(which would mean six hundred minutes or ten hours to the top), but there can run back down it in just two minutes. The cavernous entrance faces the courtyard of the sole remaining stone structure. Inside there are strange machines and pieces of furniture. Corridors adorned with sculptures and paintings lead to a vast room. Beneath the ruins is a massive laboratory. Like the corridor, the lab walls are stonework boulder-fashioned ramparts rising to a height of thirty feet. Desks in rows across the floor are of sturdy hardwood construction and adorned with flasks, beakers, and vials of unsettling-hued liquids----it looks for all the world like the lab of a medieval alchemist. But positioned perfectly among the old-fasioned apparatus are a positron brain an elctro--analyzer, and a mater converter-----the very embodiments of super scientific technology. During the course of Raiser of Gales events at the ruins make it possible to climb the hill normally. An attempt to destroy the ruins with a computerized tank, however, leads to loss of the tank, as well as several villagers; apparently some defenses remain at this former castle of the Nobility. *Compatibility Test *Spatial Distortion School The school Lina Sween and the other children attend in the village of Tepes. There's only a single class devoted to high-shcool-level learning, and less than fifty students total in the school. Lukas Meyer is employed here teaching the High School class.The school is about a mile and a quarter of the Sween residence Cyrus's farm *Interrogation Chamber *Fern's Guard Beasts (Giant Spiders) Bus stop *Electric Bus, The only means by which the residents of the village of Tepes can travel to the outside world. It doesn't operate through the winter. There's a humble bus stop on the road into the village. True to Lina Sween's prediction, the words Marco shouts from this bus made D smile as he leaves. Pixie-Breeding Facility Abandoned buildings in the village of Tepes. Apparently some dangerous pixies remain there. Inside there are a number of iron cages where pixies were once kept. Water-Wheel Mill An abandoned structure in Tepes village where D temporarily takes up residence after his services are no longer required. Assets *'Siren' In the village of Tepes, three blasts of the siren is the signal to assemble in the square. *'Computerized Tank' An M-8026 CT model tank(8026 may stand for the year of manufacture, while CT is for"computerized tank") equipped with a 150-millimeter laser cannon and a ceramic turret, and powered by an ultracompact atomic reactor. Its beams produce ten-million-degree spheres of light. The flat body of the vehicle is treated with a special coating resistant to lasers and other light-beam weaponry. Only the 3D radar dish and caterpillar treads are vestiges of ancient times. One was unearthed on the edge of the village in Tepes several years ago. They called in a mechanic all the way from the Capital to give it a tune-up. Thanks to this tank, their losses to bandits and colossal beasts in the three years since have been nil, though the village remains poor as ever. This model is over two thousand years old, but still has the manual and it gets the job done. Trivia Category:Locations